Discovery Family World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that will air on Discovery Family (unknown when Hub or Hub Network will come back). 2019 * Hotel Transylvania * The Lorax * Rio * Parental Guidance * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Three Stooges * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * The Lightning Storm * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Bee Movie * Robots 2020 * Annie (2014) * Night at the Museum * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * The Smurfs * Red * Zookeeper * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Smurfs 2 * Red 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Life of Pi * Despicable Me 2 * The Croods * Turbo * The Lightning Storm II: Aaron's Return * Curious George (2006) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who * Space Chimps 2021 * Rio 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Minions * The Lightning Storm III: Return of Donald and Alvin * Earth to Echo * Jurassic World * Guardians of the Galaxy * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Lego Movie * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up 2022 * The Peanuts Movie * Goosebumps (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Aliens * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 1 * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 2 * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * The Lightning Storm: Rise of the China * Into the Woods (2014) * Toy Story 3 * Monsters University * The Book of Life * Rise of the Guardians * Home 2023 * Sing * Wonder * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Secret Life of Pets * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 1 * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 2 * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the New York City * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the Grand Canyon * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Kubo and the Two Strings * Norm of the North * Storks * Cars 3 * The BFG * The Jungle Book (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 2024 * The Star * Ferdinand * Despicable Me 3 * Peter Rabbit * Incredibles 2 * Early Man * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 1 * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 2 * The Lightning Storm: Aaron Has a Glitch * The Lightning Storm: Tokyo Racers * The Lightning Storm: The Return of Donald and Alvin * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Monster Trucks * A Dog's Purpose * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Pete's Dragon 2025 * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Grinch (2018) * Smallfoot * Toy Story 4 *The Lightning Storm Rises *The Lightning Storm Reloaded *The Lightning Storm Returns *The Lightning Storm Revolutions *The Lightning Storm and The Snowing Snow *The Lightning Storm Salvation *The Lightning Storm Begins *The Lightning Storm Genisys * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Journey * The Angry Birds Movie 2 2026 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Onward * Soul *The Lightning Storm Forever *The Lightning Storm: The Way of Ice 2027 * Peter Rabbit 2 * Scooby *The Lightning Storm: The Final Chapter *The Lightning Storm: The Last Fight 2028 *The Lightning Storm: The Rise of California *The Lightning Storm: Dimensions *The Lightning Storm: Homecoming *The Lightning Storm: Spy vs. Evil *The Lightning Storm: The Water World 2029 TBA * The Kid Who Would Be King * A Dog's Way Home * The House with a Clock in Its Walls * Nine Lives * Show Dogs * Dog Days * The Miracle Season * Shrek reboot * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Despicable Me 5 * Untitled Hanazuki Full of Treasure Movie * Instant Family * Luck * Max * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * Madagascar 4 * Instant Family * Barbie * Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives and 40 Theives * Ramona and Beezus * Mr Popper's Penguins * Paddington * Paddington 2 * Paddington 3 * Moms' Night Out * The Greatest Showman * Hidden Figures * Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 * Paul Blart Mall Cop 3 * Goodbye Christopher Robin * Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children * Miracle From Heaven * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen * Frozen 2 * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 7 * Zootopia * Moana * Ralph Bnternet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Lion King (2019) * Aladdin * Dumbo (2019) * Mulan (2020) * Maleficent 2 * Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase * Playing With Fire * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) * The Jetsons * Bone * Space Jam 2 * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Sing 2 * Johnny English: Strikes English * Speedy Gonzales * Meet the Beatles * The Ice Dragon * Toto * Super Pets * Coyote vs Acme * Untitled Mario film * Popeye * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The Art of Racing in the Rain * Uglydolls